Les malheurs des héros
by Ardnamurchan
Summary: ONE-SHOT (très court). Une réfléxion qur la vie que mène Harry et tous les autres héros. N'est elle pas épuisante ? Et si Harry Potter ne voulait plus être Harry Potter ?


**Titre **:Les malheurs des Héros

**Rating** : K

**Author** : Judepom

**Genre **:****Fantasy/spirituel

**Résumé** : Voici un one-shot assez court qui est une sorte de réflexion sur le rôle du héros dans un roman. C'est tendre, plein de compassion, d'espoir mais aussi de tristesse.

La problématique de ce One-shot pourrait être: les héros regrettent ils de s'être sacrifié pour une cause qui les a fait tels qu'ils sont ?

Je sais, ça à l'air ennuyeux comme ça, mais je suis quelqu'un de très mental qui se pose beaucoup de questions sur tout. L'écriture est mon moyen de faire partager ces questions.

Pour être plus pragmatique, le thème de cette histoire est Harry Potter qui n'en peut plus d'être Harry Potter.

Lisez et laissez des commentaires qu'il vous plait. Pas de flames, je ne les lis pas.

Et si vous pensez que je suis folle d'imaginer des choses pareilles, dites le….et vous ne serez peut être pas lion de la réalité.

Bonne lecture.

°°°°°°°°°°

**Les malheurs des héros**

°°°°°°°°°°

Il faisait bien froid à Poudlard en ce début d'hiver.

C'était le lendemain de Noel et Harry sortit du château pour faire une petite promenade solitaire dans le parc.

La neige avait recouvert toutes les branches des arbres et le gazon était d'une blancheur originelle.

Seules les traces de pas de notre héros se dessinaient sur le manteau immaculé.

Le cœur d'Harry était plutôt léger : il avait finalement vaincu Voldemort à la fin de sa sixième année et pouvait désormais vivre l'existence de n'importe quel jeune homme de 17 ans.

Il avait juste perdu une main dans la bataille, et aussi son âme ?

Enfin … pas vraiment.

Pas du tout.

Il serait hanté toute sa vie par les horreurs de son passé.

Même si désormais il était hors de danger, que son combat était fini, il se sentait différent des autres.

Hermione et Ron filaient le parfait amour ensemble.

Il était heureux pour eux. Mais lui de son côté , il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer.

Les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars dans les quels Voldemort revenait à la vie. Ses yeux rouges injectés de sang , il croyait les voir partout.

Alors ce jour là, Harry se promenait, seul, en se demandant quelle nouvelle direction donner à sa vie.

Sa vie avait toujours été dominée par son combat contre le seigneur des Ténèbres, et maintenant qu'il avait disparu, tout semblait vide, pâle,triste.

Comment vivre dans ce monde où je suis hanté par mes peurs, par mes combats ?

Harry n'avait pas la réponse.

Il voulait partir, laisser tout derrière lui et s'en aller vers des horizons inconnus qui ne lui rappelleraient rien de son passé douloureux.

Dumbledore disait toujours qu'avec la magie tout peut arriver et que lui même ne connaissait pas tous les secrets de Poudlard.

Hé bien ce jour la, Harry allait découvrir encore une des malices du château.

Une malice qui allait lui permettre d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il s'assit au bord du lac, fixant la surface de l'eau intensément.

Sur un arbre proche, un rossignol chantait.

On entendait le bruit du vent dans les feuilles.

Le lac bouillonnait à intervalle régulier sous l'effet des galipettes du poulpe géant.

Puis soudain tout s'arrêta.

La nature se figea

Le rossignol s'immobilisa sur sa branche, comme s'il avait été pris dans la glace.

La surface du lac devint lisse comme un miroir.

On n'entendait plus rien : un silence assourdissant.

Le ciel était presque noir et Harry ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds. Il était dans le néant.

Puis soudain de l'eau sortit une petite main pâle.

Elle semblait vouloir demander à Harry de la suivre.

Il n'hésita pas : son destin ne reposait plus dans le monde réel désormais. Hermione et Ron seraient heureux sans lui.

Il ne supportait plus sa solitude. Il attendait la délivrance.

Il tendit son bras et saisit la petite main.

Aussitôt il fut englouti dans les abîmes du lac.

Il fut projeté dans rien : un noir total, pas de repères matériels, rien. Il flottait.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes et il s'endormit.

Combien de temps resta il dans les bras de Morphée ? il l'ignore.

Mais quand il se réveilla, il était au chaud, dans un lit sans doute.

Mais il sentit que ses pieds dépassaient du lit au bout et que la couverture ne le couvrait que partiellement.

Il ouvrit un œil.

Puis deux.

Il était dans une petite chambre aux papiers peint fleuri. La lumière du soleil s'engouffrait par la fenêtre illuminant la pièce d'une douce chaleur.

Dans cet autre monde ce n'était pas l'hiver.

C'était le printemps.

Harry se redressa dans le tout petit lit et regarda par la fenêtre : une vague de vert lui assaillit les yeux.

Des collines, des champs, des arbres, un ciel bleu.

Il se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé dans le pays de la Nature originelle.

Il entendit du bruit et tourna la tête vers le porte de la chambre.

Un petit homme apparut tenant dans sa main un plateau avec un morceau de fromage et du pain.

"bonjour" dit le petit homme aux cheveux noirs et aux regard perçant mais fatigué "je suis Frodo Baggins".

"Harry Potter" répondit Harry en secouant la main de Frodo " comment suis arrivé ici ?"

"je ne sais pas" répondit le Hobbit "je me suis réveillé ce matin et vous étiez endormi ici dans le lit de la chambre d'ami".

Harry était déjà triste avant tous ces événements et maintenant en plus il était perdu.

Frodo ressentit sa détresse et s'assit au bord du lit. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et dit :

"Racontez moi votre histoire…"

Et ainsi jusqu'au soir, ils parlèrent de leurs aventures remplies de peur, d'espoir, de tristesse.

Il semble assez incongru pour notre esprit d'imaginer ces deux personnages en grande conversation.

Mais ils se comprenaient car ils cherchaient tout deux la même chose : le soulagement dans un autre monde, dans une autre réalité.

Frodo raconta à Harry son histoire, sa Quête, et sa vie actuelle.

Ils avaient tant de choses en commun : des aventures a raconter aux enfants, des blessures ineffaçables, des amis désormais heureux et un sentiment de ne pas être à sa place.

Avec la fin de leur Quête ils avaient tous deux perdu ce qui avait donné du sens à leur existence pendant tant d'années : pour Frodo c'était un anneau, pour Harry c'était un combat pour détruire un mauvais sorcier.

Le soir était tombé sur Bag End et ils discutaient encore.

Puis ce fut le silence.

Soudain Frodo demanda :

"que voulez vous faire maintenant ?"

"je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai pensé tout au fond de moi que détruire Voldemort me ramènerait mes parents, ou Sirius. Et ce ne fut pas le cas…"

"je pensais aussi que la destruction de l'Anneau me rendrait ma joie de vivre. Je m'étais trompé."

Silence

Frodo reprit :

"comment reprendre les traces d'une vie qui nous semble si lointaine que l'on a le sentiment de ne l'avoir jamais connue ?"

"c'est si loin … je ne me souviens même pas de mes parents…."

"je ne me souviens même pas du temps où je ne possédais pas l'Anneau"

Il y a des choses que le temps ne peut effacer, certaines blessures qui heurtent si profondément qu'elle gouvernent tout votre être.

Harry resta quelques temps dans la Comté.

Mais dans ce pays vert éternellement joyeux, il ne trouvait pas le repos et le temps semblait ne pas avoir d'importance…

On raconte que quand Frodo s'en alla aux Havres gris, Harry l'accompagna.

Ainsi disparurent ces deux héros au cœur en lambeaux.

Mais leurs histoires ne moururent pas avec eux : elles furent racontées de génération en génération comme des contes exemplaires de bravoure et de sacrifice.

Mais Sam, Merry, Pippin, Hermione et Ron continuèrent leur chemin car la réelle destinée de l'homme , qu'il soit petit ou grand, n'est elle pas de vivre ?

**FIN**

Il ne faut pas chercher de logique à cette histoire : elle est aussi décousue qu'un scénario de Myazaki. Tout droit sortie de l'imagination d'une enfant de 20 ans.

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué certaines phrases sont directement inspirées des œuvres de Tolkien.

Donc je mets le Disclaimer à la fin : Tout appartient à JK Rowling et à Tolkien.

Kiss and nighty night.


End file.
